


puppy love

by idlesmiles



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesmiles/pseuds/idlesmiles
Summary: The boy has spent the last hour trying to get the dogs to not run away from him.It was funny at first but now Daehwi just felt pity for the poor boy.Or in which Daehwi works in a dog cafe and Jinyoung is a frequent customer





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing on this site and my first time writing fan fiction in months. i hope i didn't make too many mistakes since i literally wrote this at 2 am. anyways this was inspired by the wanna one go episode and i had a lot of fun writing it. sorry if they seem out of character, i'm literally the worst at characterization. also i have no idea how dog cafes work,anyways enjoy!
> 
> p.s. congrats on wanna one's first win with energetic! i'm so so happy for them!

The boy has spent the last hour trying to get the dogs to not run away from him. 

It was funny at first but now Daehwi just felt pity for the poor boy. The boy, who can't be much older than him, seemed to have no luck with animals. Anytime it seemed like the dog might let the boy pat his head, the dog turned away. 

Daehwi smiled as he watched the boy drink the milkshake he ordered a few minutes ago.

"Is that your new crush?" The teasing voice made Daehwi jump.

Jihoon's wiggles his eyebrows at Daehwi and he pouted at the older boy. "Ah hyung, it's not like that!" 

"If you say so." Jihoon hummed and went to attend the newest customer. 

Daehwi rolled his eyes and watched as the boy tried to reach out to Lila, the sweetest dog in the whole cafe. Lila tilted her head at the boy and ran the other direction.

Daehwi giggled and went back to work.

\---o0o---

Daehwi doesn't see the boy until a week later.

“Welcome!” Daehwi greeted cheerfully and the boy nodded back, his eyes never leaving the ground. Daehwi picked up the dog treats and grinned at the boy, “Would you like to feed the dogs a treat? The first two are free!” 

The boy nods again and Daehwi passes him a treat, “Good luck!” The boy flushes and walks over to his usual seat. 

“Daehwi, you're here to work not drool over a pretty boy.” Jihoon quipped and Daehwi frowned at him.

“Don't you have a crush on that boy? The Taiwanese one?” Daehwi crossed his arms.

“Guanlin? No, he has a boyfriend and I'm not a homewrecker.” Jihoon replied back as he fixed the counter. 

“Then get a new one like the boy working across the street in the candy shop.” 

“Your old crush? I mean he is cute, maybe I will.”

Daehwi stomped his foot, his face growing hot. “He was my crush for a day! Go help a customer or something and leave me alone!” 

Jihoon laughed and headed back into the storage room. Daehwi sighs a looks back at the boy who is looking back at him. The boy's eyes widened and looked back down at the ground.

Daehwi smiled softly and welcomed the next customer who stepped inside.

\---o0o---

Daehwi had taken over the Jihoon’s shift that day due to him being sick. Which was a complete lie since he swears he saw Jihoon enter the candy shop across the street an hour ago. 

Now he has the misfortune of helping Jonghyun comfort the crying little girl. Rocky, the least friendly but friendly nonetheless dog, barked at the girl and she hasn't stop crying since then. 

That was 30 minutes ago. 

Daehwi had tried to act cute for her, in hopes that she would be distracted enough to stop crying. It didn't work. Jonghyun finally decided to sacrifice the bag of gummy bears he bought at the candy store so the girl would stop crying. The girl sniffed as she threw a handful of gummy bears into her mouth.

Jonghyun sighed and sat next to the girl who refused to let him leave her side. Daehwi smiled comfortly at him and turned at the ring of the bell.

“Welcome!” Daehwi greeted the boy who was looking curiously at him. 

“Did something happen? You don't seem as bright as usual.” The boy’s calm voice caused Daehwi to stand up straighter. 

Daehwi smiled tiredly at him, “Just kids crying, you know just the usual.” 

The boy nodded and headed to his seat. 

Just as Daehwi was going to head back behind the counter, the door flew open. A panting man stood at the door. The man was probably one of the most attractive Daehwi has ever seen.

“There you are!” The man rushed to the girl and hugged her. 

“Sorry, uncle!” The girl giggled.

“Don't you ever run off again. I almost had a heart attack.” The man responded and the girl pouted. 

The man looked up at Jonghyun and grinned at him. “Thank you for looking after her. It means a lot.” 

Jonghyun blinked in surprise and smiled at the man. “No problem, uh-”

“Minhyun.”

“No problem, Minhyun.”

Daehwi smiled at the scene and heads back to the counter.

Seemed like everybody is getting their own love story.

\---o0o---

It was on the boy's fourth visit that Daehwi realized he always came in at the same time. 

Somi, Daehwi’s best friend, had stopped by the show him a video of a girl group she loves. Just as the song ended, the boy entered again. 

It was 4:00 pm. Just like the other times.

The boy looked between Somi and Daehwi and then to the ground. 

“Welcome!” Daehwi yelled a little bit too enthusiastically and Somi giggled behind her hand.

The boy muttered a hello and walked over to Lila again. Daehwi watched him and looked back at Somi who had a knowing look in her eyes. 

“What?” Daehwi scrunched his nose up.

“Oh, nothing.” Somi looked down at her phone and shrugged.

“Ah Somi, not you too!” Daehwi shook Somi’s shoulder as she laughed.

“Okay I’ll stop.” Somi stopped leaning at the counter and looked around the cafe. 

“If you're looking for Viví, she's in the room.” Daehwi pointed at the room even though Somi knew this place like the back of her hand. 

Somi mumbled an ‘I knew that’ and walked away from Daehwi. 

Just before Somi left, she glanced at Daehwi’s crush and not so quietly whispered, “You know, from what I heard from the other works, he always comes at the same time. 4 o’clock. Haven't you noticed?” 

Both Daehwi and the boy flushed a deep red and Somi skipped out the door. 

4:00 pm is when Daehwi starts his shift.

\---o0o---

On the fifth visit, Daehwi learns that the boy’s name is Bae Jinyoung. 

Daehwi had walked up to the boy, flashed him his most charming smile and asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

The boy thought for a minute, “Strawberry milkshake, please.” 

“Great, I'll be back with your drink in a blink of an eye.” Daehwi smiled at the boy and heads off to prepare the drink.

After the blending of the milkshake, Daehwi returns and placed the drink in front of the boy.

“So, what's your name?” 

The boy didn't seem to expect the question and looked at Daehwi curiously.

“If you're going to become a regular, I might as well know your name!” Daehwi reasoned.

“Bae Jinyoung.”

“Lee Daehwi.” 

Daehwi stuck out his hand at Jinyoung and Jinyoung shook it. Daehwi thinks that he could get used to holding Bae Jinyoung’s hands.

“You're interesting.” Daehwi remarks before walking away from a very flustered Jinyoung. 

\---o0o---

On the eight visit, Daehwi decides that it's time to ask Jinyoung out on a date.

Daehwi watched the clock, waiting for 4 o’clock to come by.

“Are you finally going ask the boy out?” Daniel looked up at the clock and back at Daehwi.

“Oh Daniel, they grow up so fast!” Seongwu drapes himself over Daehwi and Daehwi pushes him off. 

“Hyung, don't make a big deal out of it and Daniel-hyung you don't even work here! Get out from behind the counter!” 

“I don't but my wonderful boyfr-” Daniel’s rambling got cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Jinyoung was welcomed by three pairs of eyes staring at him. 

“Welcome!” All three of them shouted. 

Jinyoung nodded and headed to the other room.

“Go get him, Daehwi.” Daniel whispered encouragingly before being scolded by Jonghyun to go to work before an angry Jisung comes looking for him. 

Daehwi took a deep breathe and headed behind Jinyoung. He found Jinyoung crouched before Buttercup, Daehwi's favorite dog, trying to scratch his ear with no success.

“I wouldn't think someone so bad with dogs would frequent a dog cafe.” Daehwi spoke causing Jinyoung to fall backwards.

Daehwi laughed and helped Jinyoung up.

Jinyoung scratched the back of his neck and mumbled some words beneath his breath.

“Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?” Daehwi asked trying to look Jinyoung in the eyes.

“I said that I stopped coming for the dogs and started coming for you.” Jinyoung whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Daehwi froze and felt his own cheeks color pink. 

The two boys just stood there for a minute before both shouted at the same. 

“Would you like to go on a date?” 

The two boys stared at each other before bursting into laughter. They laughed until tears started appearing.

“Sure, here's my number. There’s this arcade my friend works at, Somi the girl from last time, who can give me a discount so why not?” Daehwi rambled as he write his number on Jinyoung's arm. 

Jinyoung smiled as Daehwi chattered on and on about the games at the arcade. He talked for so long that Jonghyun had to remind Daehwi that while he was happy he got himself a date, he is still on shift.

Daehwi smiled one last time at Jinyoung before walking away. 

As he looked back, he sees Buttercup snuggle into Jinyoung and he smiles.


End file.
